


Resonant

by honestgrins



Series: Captive Audience [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Inspired by the world of Onward, where technology edged magic out of daily existence because all creatures learned to adapt to a new life. Caroline might have taken the DNA test, but she doesn’t take her magical origins nearly as seriously as some people. Klaus, however, takes his birthright and the power it lends very, very seriously - but why would he kidnap an elf?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Captive Audience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692964
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what you want from me," Caroline snarled, her wrists raw from fighting her bonds. "But I do know this is _not_ the way to go about it." The chair was cold through the thin silk of her dress, an excellent dress her date _so_ didn't deserve. "Seriously, let me go, Nik. This isn't funny."

He pulled another chair from the edge of the cell where she awoke, tied up and confused. Twirling it before her, he straddled the seat to rest his arms on the back as he watched her with a gleeful smile. "Perhaps, now is the time to tell you my name isn't Nik. Not technically."

The laugh she let out was harsh. "Surprise, the guy who drugged me during dinner isn't who he said he was. I don't give a fuck, let me go."

"No, I think I'll keep you," he answered, amusement all too clear in his voice. "That is, unless you can free yourself. Then, I'm willing to negotiate terms."

She gave another jerk against her ties, but the metal cord obviously held. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Smirking, Not Technically Nik traced his bottom lip with his thumb. "I trust you'll figure it out. Until then, let me introduce myself. Niklaus Mikaelson, at your service."

"Really crappy service," she spat, only quailing when her brain caught up with the bomb he just dropped. Horror dawned on her slowly as she saw him watching her with great interest. Not only had she been kidnapped - she'd been kidnapped by the Original Hybrid out to set a new world order. 

Magic had always been an accepted part of the world. Gnomes, elves, wizards, and so much more, everyone had their origins and lived as they chose. Specialized knowledge was shared through the generations, lovingly passed down to children and nurtured the necessary skills as they grew. Little ones were taught all the lore for such a world of wonder.

And then, the advancement of technology caught up. Wings were traded for sensible, mid-size sedans, and sorcery gave way to invention. The world became connected in a way it never was before, and all creatures adapted to new common goals until magic eased itself out of existence. Lore was still taught, mostly, though some stories had been forgotten, lost to time as populations mingled. The knowledge was generalized, until schools only taught the big points, nuance and details only so important as they appeared on standardized tests.

So, magic existed - at one point. The last vestiges only remained among those who trained in the skills their ancestors once held as a sacred practice. All creatures could be dangerous if they chose to be, and most people had a wide range of lineages to choose from in their quest for some ancient power. Bonnie had bought Caroline one of those DNA tests the year before; she presented and lived as an elf her whole life, it was kind of a kick to learn she was three percent centaur. "Maybe that's why I had a horse phase growing up," she had joked.

But Klaus Mikaelson was staring at her with greed, and she didn't think it had to do with a penchant for pony tails and killer legs.

The news was always talking about the underground revolution inspired by the Original Hybrid. Rumor had it he was cursed by a witch, his werewolf genes bound and useless. He was left to fend for himself when a rogue vampire attacked him. They were drawn to the healing arts, their need for fresh blood often a handy currency for those with terrible or no insurance. But when they were hungry, it could get ugly. For Klaus, though, the turn was particularly traumatic. Finding the witch who cursed him, he killed her to release his werewolf side, which allowed him to become something entirely new and untested in the world.

That last half was confirmed, Klaus himself having spread the story far and wide as his many surrogates tried to recruit new blood to his cause - to return to the natural state of magic until the world respected all species for the danger they posed. Caroline thought it was a resistance-flavored attempt at elitist elimination of diverse families, and she usually turned the TV off whenever some outlet dared to grant the monster some legitimacy and a chance to reach new ears. If she'd waited a bit longer, she might have recognized his face when he showed up on her dating app.

She'd been so excited for this date. He was charming and funny, a little acerbic, but she liked that mixed into her banter. He seemed like the perfect guy for her, passionate about his art. If only she'd known he was passionate about magical dominion over the entire world, then she might have tempered her expectations.

As he watched her every expression, though, she wondered why he went to such trouble. There was no need to sit through an entire dinner with her, to flirt with her and make her feel seen. It had been going _really_ well, yet he had to have slipped her something for her to wake up in an actual dungeon. Who had a _dungeon_? 

Biting her lip, there were too many other things that didn't make sense. From what she had gleaned over the years his little movement had been actively acknowledged, Klaus went after powerful species. Giants, trolls, wizards he could win over to his way of thinking. She was an elf, with some siren, nymph, and a negligible bit of centaur in her line.

"What the fuck do you want with me?"

His head tilted to the side, that insufferable smirk only widening the longer it took him to answer. Her irritation grew until she tried to shake the metal ties again, and he narrowed his eyes with something like pity. "You truly don't know, do you?"

Caroline didn't want to give him the satisfaction of asking, but it wasn't like she was getting out of this nonsense by herself. "I know you're nuts and I'm filing a restraining order once I get out of here."

"Have you never wondered what magic might be bubbling under your skin," he question softly, his eyes lingering over the red welts on her wrists, "just begging to be released?"

"I took a DNA test," she bit back with a sharp grin, "turns out I'm a hundred percent that bitch who wants nothing to do with you or your little power trip. You don't want me, and I sure as hell don't want you."

Klaus propped his chin on his hand, chuckling. "I thought dinner was going pretty well, actually."

"You made a good impression," she admitted. "I'm a fast learner, though. Besides, don't you recruit big strong fighters to serve as cannon fodder for your worst ideas?"

With a casual shrug, he seemed annoying unperturbed by her accusations. "We all have our strengths. I'm most interested in discovering yours, however." His voice lowered, almost seductive as he leaned toward her. "Escape your bindings, sweetheart. I know you can."

She refused to ask how, not that she particularly wanted to pass his twisted test. But, she did want to escape. "I've never shown an aptitude for magic, ever. My best friend is a witch, and she would have noticed."

"No one noticed." He was watching her steadily, pleased she appeared to play along. "I wouldn't have if I hadn't gotten ahold of your results from the ancestry testing database."

"Stalker!"

His lips curled upward. "Not just yours, mind, I have a talented mole on staff there to keep me abreast of any...abnormalities in gene reports."

Blinking, Caroline tried to remember what that stupid app had told her. "Th-there was an eight percent unknown strain," she recalled. "But that's normal. 'Within the accepted range for interpretation,' is what I think it said. Too many species and generations to clearly delineate."

"I don't care for percentages," Klaus said. "Percentages mean nothing. It's about what resonates throughout your very being, whether it be the lion's share or a single thread. According to your genetic code, you have a very, very rare thread that I think resonates within you. And I think you can call it forth to escape those bindings."

Her heart was pounding. "What are you talking about?"

He stood, moving toward her to gently lift the pendant from the hollow of her neck. "This is very pretty, just like you," he flirted. "Have you never wondered why you favor gold jewelry?"

"It suits my coloring. What does my personal style have to do with anything?"

"Or why you can't help but soak in the sun at every chance you get? Your profile pictures are all outside, often lounging next to a pool."

"Hi, it's an excuse to post a bikini pic!"

Klaus smiled knowingly. "You tend to latch onto your friends, loathe to share them with others. Bonnie, was it? The friend who called halfway through our dinner? You're awfully possessive of her, aren't you?"

Anger welled within her, a boiling rage she'd never quite felt before and had no idea what to do with.

Of course, he just kept smiling. "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to this Bonnie, should you not be able to escape."

Her hands balled into tight fists and her breathing grew heavy. " _Don't_ threaten my friends."

"Your friends," he asked, taking a tighter hold of her necklace as his fangs finally slid out to show just how dangerous he was, "or your _hoard_?" Then, he ripped her necklace off.

And all hell broke loose.


	2. Fair Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked: part two to DNA dragon caroline! - only because every comment I’ve gotten is to the tune of “let caroline destroy klaus” (which, fair)

She doesn’t know what happened. Shaking where she sat in the corner of the cell, Caroline tightly wrapped her arms around her knees. It brought her no comfort, nor did the sight of Klaus across from her, lying unconscious with raw skin covering half his body.

The last thing she remembered clearly was the sight of her necklace hanging limp from his fist. He’d torn it from her neck, and the only thought her brain would allow was _mine_. Suddenly, it felt like a rush of fire ran through her.

Judging by the scorch marks on the wall behind Klaus, that hadn’t been metaphorical fire. No, it had come from _her_. 

The metal cords that had bound her lay frayed on the ground, wrenched loose by some foreign strength that shocked the hell out of her. As she clenched her arms even tighter, she grimaced at the odd sensation dragging across her legs.

Scales covered her wrists and her ankles where she broke free from the binds, a deep blue that felt cold to the touch. She was scared to touch her face, unsure what _breathing_ _fire_ did to her otherwise elven body.

Coughing, Klaus seemed to come to. His voice was hoarse as he called out for blood, not that Caroline was about to offer him any. But the solid door to the cell clanged loudly, and someone tossed in two blood bags. Still prone on the floor, he drank them rapidly and slowly slid to a sitting position. 

Caroline might have tried for her escape, but she couldn’t make herself move. “What did you do to me?” she asked quietly, terrified.

His skin seemed to heal itself, though his pretty curls were taking longer to grow back. Still, he watched her just as fascinated as ever. His eyes locked on her ankles. “It appears I helped you find yourself, sweetheart. And aren’t you pretty?”

“Make them go away,” she nearly whined, scared to look at the scales again. “I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Dragon shifters are a lost legend of the world,” Klaus explained with that greedy expression. “But I found you. Complete the shift, Caroline, and I promise you power like you’ve never known.”

She shook her head. “I’ll kill you.” It wasn’t a threat, just a fearful truth.

Smirking, he slowly stood up. “Try me. Show me who you really are.”

“I’m me!” she yelled. “Even if I am this…thing, I’m not some pawn for your games.”

“No.” His voice was soft as he walked toward her, gently helping her to her feet. He stroked the scales of her wrist with his thumb. “No, I’m afraid you’re much more than that, love. Try. Now that you know what you can be, maybe I won’t have to force it from you.”

She snarled at the thought, her mood growing worse when he smiled and pulled away. But she wasn’t angry he was smiling; she didn’t like that he’d pulled away. In fact, as he stepped further and further back, she felt that fire building within her once more. One word echoed through her mind, and she didn’t take her eyes from him.

_Mine_.


	3. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked: part three to dragon dna caroline!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

His badgering lasted well into the night, but Caroline couldn’t see any results. No new scales appeared and the ones covering her wrists and ankles wouldn’t go away, much to her consternation. “You have to try harder,” Klaus insisted.

“I want to go home,” she snapped in return. “Bonnie’s going to call again in the morning, and she’ll call the police when I don’t answer. While I would love for you to be the one locked up, let’s just pretend none of this happened and go our separate ways.” Of course, the dragon instincts she was coming to recognize itched at the idea, but he didn’t need to know that whatever lurked beneath her skin had claimed him as hers. “Let me go.”

“But we’re having such fun.” His tone was goading, the disappointment clear in his expression. “I just found you, love, I’m not about to let you slip through my fingers.”

While a part of her wanted to luxuriate in the possessive note of his voice - and another wanted to shove him into the wall for it - Caroline perked up at the warning. “So, I’m the first dragon shifter you’ve found?”

He smirked as he traced his thumb over the ridge where skin met scales. She had initially kicked him away, but he was persistent and she liked the way his warmth bled into her. “Allegedly,” he teased. “I won’t know for sure until you actually shift.”

“I don’t. Know. How.”

His smirk flattened. “We’ve proven you figure it out when your hoard is threatened. When your Bonnie calls, perhaps I’ll invite her to join us.”

The fire burnt low in her belly, and she fought down the urge to grin. “You think hurting her will bring me over to your cause,” she huffed. “It’s hard to believe you’re some underground revolutionary when these are your recruitment tactics.”

“Not all of my recruits are so promising,” he shrugged. “And I’m quite sure your dragon is worth the cost of a witch who couldn’t even tell what you were.”

Heat fanned through her veins, the sensation delicious and familiar. “What am I, Klaus?”

Awareness dawned on him slowly. The scales beneath his hands spread far more quickly, though she gave him brownie points for not moving away from her - at least, not until smoke started to gather between them. “Sweetheart…”

“I’m not your sweetheart,” she said, almost sweet despite the flick of her forked tongue between bared teeth. All too soon, her body ached with the change until she was on four legs, lower to the ground than she expected. Klaus was clearly taken aback as well, her size similar to that of her human self. She took a moment to join him in appreciating the sleek wings that slid out of her back, only to smack him with the tail she hadn’t noticed stretching out behind her. 

Rather than take offense, however, he seemed to be completely in awe. “Beautiful,” he breathed.

Smiling wide with her new face, Caroline felt more than beautiful. She felt powerful. 

Klaus realized his mistake a crucial second too late. “Sweethe-”

Her jaws closed on his throat, her wings batting away the hands he tried to grapple around her. She tossed him against the door, his groan just audible enough for whoever he had listening outside to hear. The door opened a crack for blood bags to come sailing into the cell, but her tail managed to stop it from closing. 

Wriggling through, she didn’t spare a glance at his mangled body or the frantic staff she buffeted by during her escape. “Stop her!”

But they wouldn’t, she decided, half flying down the hallways as she got used to the movement. Bonnie wasn’t safe, a state she couldn’t accept. Bonnie was hers, as Klaus was hers. Leaving him bloody wasn’t ideal, but he would heal. And he’d come for her, he’d proven that, if his methods and mindset needed to be addressed.

Caroline wasn’t his sweetheart, after all; she was a _dragon_.

He would learn that soon enough.


	4. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked: dragon part iv pleeeassseeee

When Bonnie finally opened her front door, Caroline frantically ran past her and started for the bedroom. “Whoa, hey, what the hell happened to you? What are you wearing?!”

She barely glanced down to the ill-fitting clothes she’d stolen off one of the guards Klaus had patrolling the mansion where she’d been held captive. Wings were cool and all, in theory, but they - and the tail - had shredded the dress she wore for her date. Instead, she focused on tossing whatever Bonnie had laying around into a large purse she found sitting by the bed. “Dump your underwear drawer in here, too,” she warned. “I don’t know how long we’ll have to hide.”

“Hide, what- Care!”

With a heavy sigh, Caroline didn’t let her hands pause. She had to get Bonnie to safety. “My super hot date that had great potential? Yeah, combustible potential. It was freaking Klaus Mikaelson, and now he’s gunning for you. Well, me, but via you.”

Eyes wide at the obvious panic and absolute truth in her voice, and all too aware of the danger Klaus posed, Bonnie quickly got with the packing program. “Here, I have some of your things, too. He’s part wolf, right? He might be tracking your scent. You need to change.”

Caroline did as she said, slipping into the familiar leggings and hoodie. She hadn’t noticed Bonnie’s pause until she felt eyes on her bare back. “What is it?”

“What did he do to you?” Bonnie asked faintly, horrified. Her fingers lifted to either side of her spine, dragging down the burning ache of where her wings had sprouted. Looking over her shoulder, she saw deep scars that appeared otherwise healed, the edges of which held just the slightest sheen of blue scales. “Caroline, what the _hell_?”

Her tongue felt too big for her mouth, fear overwhelming her. “I’m apparently a dragon-shifter and Klaus kidnapped me to join his army, or him, or- I don’t know, his motives are still fuzzy to me. All I know is that I accidentally hoarded you and will shift into an actual _dragon_ to protect you. I managed to control the shift enough to escape, but I don’t think he’s going to just let me go, so-”

“You would be right about that, _sweetheart_.”

The fire flooded her veins again at seeing Klaus in the doorway, his eyes like steel on her. She was prepared to shift and attack again, but it was Bonnie who stepped forward, her hand raised as she muttered some incantation. Unfortunately, Klaus only smirked at the distraction. “I’ve learned my lesson on witches, love. “Your magic won’t breach the charms I’ve had embedded into my skin, and I suggest you stop trying.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Caroline snarled, tugging Bonnie to stand behind her. “You don’t get to touch her.”

Oh, but his eyes burned at that. With possession or delight - maybe both - she couldn’t tell. “What are you going to do about it?”

She centered her breathing, and desperately tried to latch onto the power beneath her skin. Her eyes never dropped from his. “Bonnie, do you trust me?”

“Yes.” The answer was immediate, and god, she loved her best friend.

Klaus’s smirk fell into a glower, anger thrumming between them. “I will find you,” he warned, clawed hands already reaching for her-

But she was shifting, tearing through the clothes she’d just put on and praying Bonnie caught on fast enough to hitch a ride out the window. Her dragon was small, but strong, and it was enough to land them safely on the ground. Fortunately, Bonnie’s car wasn’t far and more susceptible to magic than Klaus seemed to be.

It felt like they zoomed away at a rocket’s pace, and hopefully the enhanced engine would outrun a hybrid. Bonnie kept glancing back to where she reclined across the back seat, still blue and huffing out smoke. “Where do we go?”

Caroline shook her toothy head before laying down entirely; all she knew was that they had to keep running.

Even if a part of her whined to be running from _him_.


	5. Hideaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked: DRAGON!CAROLINE PART FIVE

“So,” Caroline drawled out, wincing at the taste of smoke that lingered on her tongue. “You’re telling me Sheila and her friends just… _have_ a bunker handy in case someone tries to kidnap them?”

The cabin was small and probably meant to look as shabby as it did, especially since the magic she could feel emanating from the place. In fact, the swamp around them felt magical in an earthy, primal sort of way. Dragon shifters were apparently super sensitive, who knew? It was different than what she sensed from Klaus, though; his power was more like a contained violence, ready to be unleashed at a moment’s notice.

As Bonnie led her past the wards and invisible barriers, it was a wave washing over her, one of warmth and protection. “Grams said the coven has grown pretty powerful in the last decade or so,” her friend explained with a sardonic look. “I’m sure you’ve noticed how exceptional abilities can attract the wrong attention.”

“I’m sorry,” Caroline apologized again, like she had every fifteen minutes since she’d managed to shift herself back from her dragon form. “This is just insane, I don’t know-”

But Bonnie shook her head, just like _she_ had at every apology. “Care, it’s not your fault. People go on dates every day. No one could have guessed that yours would turn out to be a power-hungry wolf-vampire hybrid who just wanted to goad you into sprouting wings.” Dropping her bag, she grabbed her hands and squeezed. “We’re going to figure this out, and Grams promised me he wouldn’t find us here.”

Her heart ached a bit, and she hated how torn she felt when she should have been all in for the bunker plan. She _was_ all in for the bunker plan, because it kept her friend safe and gave her time to figure out the new, scaly side of herself.

A little, teeny-tiny part of her, though, wanted to take the fight to Klaus. To put teeth in his neck. To do…a whole hell of a lot more. She was pissed, but her dragon had made a claim the woman _really_ wanted to explore.

It made things a little complicated for her mental state.

Ever ready to stress-clean, she hunted down a dusting rag and helped Bonnie uncover the furniture so they could settle in. They very determinedly gave themselves the day not to talk about it further, and it wasn’t until after the dinner they barely ate that she voiced her fear aloud. “Something in me wants him, Bon,” she said, quiet and shaky. “What if he finds us and I want to go with him?”

“Then you’re going to have to go through me, until I’m convinced he hasn’t tricked the dragon into wanting him.” The answer was immediate and resolute, and she was both grateful and scared.

That fear was soon proven wise, because a knock at the door woke them both in the middle of the night. Bonnie was ready to call Sheila, but Caroline let the fire push her to greet their visitor - only to find a bottle of champagne and a note on the porch. She knew better than to step outside, she did.

It didn’t stop her from needing to read whatever he’d written. “Can you, like, levitate it in here?”

Bonnie frowned. “I’m more concerned he was able to get so close,” she admitted. “Do you really want to read whatever he has to say?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I think I should read it anyway.”

Summoning some sort of wind that reminded Caroline of floating feathers from their childhood, Bonnie swept the card past the threshold. The champagne stayed put. “He’s drugged you once,” she pointed out.

“Yep, yep.” Bitterness flooded her mouth, and she glared out at the swamp in case the ass was watching. But she held the card, and her breath felt hot in her chest as she opened it to find the scrawl of handwriting inside. The message was short, and she felt his intent like a grip on her heart.

_When you’re ready, know that I’ll be waiting, however long it takes. Yours, Klaus_

Damn right, he was hers. Caroline just didn’t know what that _meant_ , even if he seemed to have a pretty good idea.


End file.
